


when the party's over-tony stark

by buckychulo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fanvids, Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Fanvid, Pain, Possible Character Death, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Video, billie eilish - Freeform, i want to hug tony, this isn't a story its an edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckychulo/pseuds/buckychulo
Summary: when the party's over-tony stark edittony’s been broken so many times. how long before he cracks entirely





	when the party's over-tony stark

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay i hope you enjoyed this i know its trash but i tried. i got the idea on a school field trip while listening to when the party's over by billie eilish. the words of the song just reminded me so much of tony and a lot of different scenes from the movie.
> 
> have fun crying!!!


End file.
